


Life Is Not A Fairytale, Even If There Are Unicorns

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans, at the age of 8, discovered that she was a witch. Since then, everything has changed, and nothings been easy. Will James Potter and his gang make things easier, or harder?  Prologue starts in early hogwart's years, than moves onto Lily's summer before her seventh year





	1. Prologue-Sudding Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

_Authors Note:(PLEASE READ) Hello folks, I've been debating awhile with whether or not to post a fanfiction here. I have been forever a member of HPANA and have unsuccessfully started a few fanfictions, but because of limited computer use, have never been able to finish them. NOW I have a laptop and will be able to update regularly. Please bear with me though, for two reasons. I have never written a fanfiction on the UR, and have only ever written short updates at at time. I will try to make them longer, and will egt better as time goes on. Also, my space bar is broken, So if anyone reviews this tell me if it would get unbearably annoying if'i'did'something'like'this? it think thats annoying to read, so I probably wouldn't do it. Maybe I'll find another way........ anyway on to the story!_

_**__**__**_**__**_**__**__**_**__**_**__**__**_**__**_**__**__**_**__**_**__**__**_**__**_**__**__**_**__**_**__**__**_**_

 

Lily Evans had unknowing and unwillingly walked into the threshold of the marauders secret club house. Though, it wasn't so much as a club house, as an empty classroom with badly done charms around the room (such as the flashing _**'marauders only'** _ sign hanging above the door that looked like it would fall if it was tapped by the wind). Chuckling to herself at the infantile handiwork, she began to walk lazily towards the center of the room where multiple pieces of parchment were lingering on an old desk, which was also charmed to read 'marauders only'. As she was walking, she realized she had no idea who, or what, the marauders were. Some of the charms were advanced, 4th or 5th year or so, but were poorly done, so it could have been a third year, or maybe even someone in her year.

_Maybe Sev will know......_

 

_**CLANGK** _

Lily started at the sudden noise. _Oh no!_ She had forgotten all about the Halloween feast! Mary had thought I'd gone to the bathroom! She turned towards the door and was almost at the handle when she heard four all too familiar voices.

"Naw, come one Remmy, no one will see us if we just slip in! They'd all think we just dissapeared in the crowd."

"We should wait till it dies down a bit..."

"And risk being seen?"

"But.....I'm confused"

 

Lily , frozen to the spot, quickly glanced around to where the teachers desk was. _Perfect._ Her foot disappeared from sight just as the door was thrown open and three people were thrust in unceremoniously, a fourth followed gracefully, shutting the door behind him.

"See?" That was Sirius, no one else could sound that cocky, except for-

"Yes Sirius,we know, you're the almighty knowing one, all hail." _Him._ James Potter. Flushing slightly, Lily Evans scuttled about so she could get her face closer to the crack between floor and desk, so she could see the boys rumpled robes and trainers.

"Shut it Potter, or I will banish you from our lair!" _Lair?_ She thought, _Its anything but!_

"Banish? _Me?"_ James said in mock horror

"Did we make a banishing rule already?" Said a nervous squeaky voice that could only belong to Peter Pettigrew.

"No Pete, we haven't begun writing the rules yet, because we were rudely interrupted by someones _stomach."_ And Remus, though obviously attempting to sound stern, couldn't hide the smile from his voice,(or his face, though Lily couldn't see).

"I say we make the first rule that no other rules apply. No law nor restriction can stop us!" And to her horror, A foot, presumably Sirius', found its way to the top of the desk Lily sat under, scowering. She waited as the laughter died away (well, James and Remus were really just snickering, Peter, however, was howling like a wolf at the full moon.)

"Alright you lot, settle down, we'll be here all night if we don't finish!" She heard herself groan-

"What was that?" No, he couldn't have,how in Merlin's name could Remus had heard _that?_

 

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**__

_"Quick, check in the closet, under the desk_ , not that _desk dummy! That-"_

 

Shit

 

"Evans? What the bludger are you doing in here?" She was caught. Lily Evans, master of secrecy that she was, had foolishly never bothered to even pick up her wand.

"I was eavesdropping." Well, theres really no use lying.

The quartet looked stupidly up at her, surprised by her admittance

"And that's a stupid rule." All four boys, well three, started ranting,and hardly began to notice that she was inching towards the door.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere." James. Attempting to control her estrogen, she jerked out of his grasp and turned to look at him.

"Oh? And what exactly were you planning on doing? Tying me to the tracks and leaving me for the train?" (An old favorite expression of her's and Sev's that they had discovered in an old movie.)

"Ummm, no, whatever that means. We were planning on showing you how the marauders get even." She snorted. What a petty name. Marauders. Hardly.

"Really? And how are you planning to do-Hey!!"As the nice quaint conversation had been going on, Peter (of all people, Peter Pettigrew?) had creeped behind, and grabbed the young girls wand.

"GIVE THAT BACK" She lunged at the small boy who had a look of pure terror on his face, but before her flailing fists could make contact, someone had grabbed her aound the waist.

"Not so fast." A smirking Remus came to face. He held her as Sirius and James each took an arm and led the way through the door.

Thrashing around for the first few minutes, Lily finally calmed down, though was still muttering a thick stream of curses.

____

"Oi Snivellus," Lily looked up. They had brought her right to the dungeons, a common spot to find her best friend, Severus Snape, though more commonly known as 'Snivellus'.

"What the hell do you think your doing-" she and Severus shouted this at the same time, and when their eyes met, they seemed to be having a silent conversation

"Your little pal here did something that you have been trying to do for a year, and now we wonder, was it on your orders?" James narrowed his eyes at his nemesis.

"What the hell-"

"Quiet Evans"

"Don't you-"

"Silencio!

"Hey you can't do that! Let her go!" Snape made a move as if to run towards her,but Sirius had his wand drawn before anything could happen.

"Don't--you--- _dare"_ Snape didn't even glance at the wand, but looked straight into Sirius' eyes.

"Ahh, but snivelly, wouldn't I? Wouldn't I just _dare_ to lift you up and spin you around the hall? SCOURGIFY"

The spell was so random and so off aim (assuming he was aiming for Snape) that anyone who had read Hogawarts, A History would have known exactly what he was doing. 

According to legend, in 1879, a young prankster in his 5th year had been doing a detention in the dungeons. His job was to clean the floor and walls of a selected area without magic. Of course, being a prankster, he had decided to sneak in his wand. He had already used it to clean most of the dungeons, when he tripped. He stepped in a bucket right in the middle of his 'scourgify' spell. The spell landed at the base of the door. Appparently, when he fell his spell intensified, and went straight through the floor and into a pipe. With the build up of bubbles, the pipe exploded. 

Remus was running for cover, immediately expecting trouble. Lily could do nothing, being held by James, who was dumb stricken, as well as everyone else. No one had bothered to read Hogwarts, A History, except, surprisingly, Sirius, who watched animatedly to see if his spell would work.

At first, it appeared that nothing would happen. The floor was just as grimy as ever. But then, one small bubble rose from the ground, and popped. Snape began to snicker and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" The six second years were sent slipping and sliding about as the dungeon door flew open to allow kilos of water to come pouring out. Suds everywhere! It was like a bubblebath!

"BLACK!" screeched a horrified Lily (who had obviously broken through the silencing charm). "What in SODDING HELL DID YOU DO?"

"---I didn't think it would work! I swea-"

"What in Merlins name is going on here?" _Oh no!_ Not her not...

"Hello Mcgonnagall, strange weather we're having, t'snt it?" _Sudding-sodding-Sirius!_

"Sirius Black, what have you four done this time?" She sounded as if she said this daily.

"I think youv'e got to get a new perscription for your spectacles, Minnie, There are si---errr five of us!"

" _Well_ then, lucky me! _Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Snape, Evans,(_ Lily could have sworn her eyes lingered on her for just a moment longer)the _five_ of you will kindly hand over your wands and ask Mr. Filch for any muggle cleaning supplies. You are to stay here until it is spotless. And then you will all be at my office at seven o'clock sharp Saturday to receive your detention _. Well?_ Hand them over!"

Sirius, Peter, James, Sirius, and Severus all groggily handed in their wands. Lily realized that she didn't exactly _have_ her wand,and so marched up to where James and Sirius stood giggling like girls.

She whiped the water off her hands and whiped her wet red hair from her face.

"Where is it Potter?" She asked in a low voice, though loud enough for her Professor to hear. " Where is my bloody _wand?"_ Still giggling madly, the pair pointed towards the dungeon door, or what was _once_ the dungeon door. Now, it was a mighty hole. And her wand was in it.

___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**___**__

 

A/N: Thanks so much blue_jeans for being my very first reviewer! By the way, only the prologue takes  
place in secoond year. The rest will probably be seventh year. And i'm in a different state, so please forgive anything thats not following the books, i only have my first with me, tell meand i'll fix it, or i'll fix it when i'm home =)

Oh, and anyone know where I can find a Beta? Please R&R

 


	2. Clean up time!

 Lily, Snape, James and Sirius watched as McGonagall disappeared from sight. Lily rounded on James, eyes glowing with hate.  


"This is all YOUR fault!"

"Me? I wasn't the one who blew up the pipe!"

"Well,he's YOUR friend!

"So that makes it my fault?"

"YOU HAD MY WAND POTTER! PETER GAVE YOU MY SODDING WAND AND NOW ITS IN A HOLE!"

James couldn't stifle his laughter any longer. It came out sounding much like a hyena, and continued for just 5 seconds, for Lily jumped at him, and they both fell. They began to roll around along the soapy corridor.

"Gerrof! Get off me! You bloody lunatic!" James was terrified. H could _not_ be beaten by a _girl._ They continued rolling, Lily still attempting to pinch, hit, and punch every inch of James she could find.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans!."

_"Miss Evans."_

They froze.

Or, rather, they tried to. But they rolled a few more feet before coming to a complete stop. Scrambling away hurriedly from each other, they turned to look towards their head of house with wide, innocent eyes.

"What do you think you were doing?" Eyes narrowed, Lily had never seen a scarier sight. But if James was scared he was doing a good job of hiding it.

"We fell, Proffessor" Lily practically spun around on the spot to face James.

"You _fell_." _If her lips get any thinner, they'll permanently disappear,_ Lily thought.

"Yes, you see, its a bit slippery over here,and Lily fell and I tried to help her up and we both started to roll, and..."

"Is this true, Miss Evans?" Nope, there they go,thin as can be.  


"Ummm....Yes? Yes its true, I slipeped. On water. And soap." She tried her best to look innocent, widening her eyes, and pouting a bit, but her fear was getting in the way. She had gone her whole first year without getting into trouble! Her spotless record was already broken. Proffessor Mcgonagall's eyebrows rose and she turned to walk away.

"Well, then." They began to breath a sigh of relief. _Thank God, if we got into anymore trouble-_

"15 points from Gryffindor each, for lying"

_-I probably...WAIT...WHAT????_?

"Well that was close, don't you think?" Stupid, Stupid James.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'THAT WAS CLOSE? WE JUST GOT POINTS TAKEN FROM OUR HOUSE,AND I CAN'T EVEN WIN THEM BACK BECAUSE MY WAND IS STUCK IN A HOLE!"

"Whoa, calm down Evans-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN-"

"So I didn't miss much did I?" The five heads turned to greet the newcomer.

"Remus thank Merlin!" Sirius bounded over and tackled him to the ground.

"What took so long?"

"Why wasn't he here before? He should have to do the punishments too!" Severus had only just noticed Remus' disappearing act, and was angrily waiting to hear the reason.  


"Calm down Snivelly, we always try to leave one person not in trouble, so whatever cruel and lethal punishment they make us do we can use a wand." At the word, James glanced nervously at Lily, hoping she wouldn't blow up again, but she was merely looking at Snape.

"So what took so long? McGonagall hanging around?" They watched Remus for an answer, Snape seemed to be watching extra carefully, and certainly had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"No, she was long gone. Slughorn was wondering around the hallways, he was upset for some reason." The four boys snickered, and the other two scowled.

"Excuse me." They stopped laughing for moment to look at Lily, who was glaring ferociously at any one who dared look her in the eye.

"But would someone please summon my wand for me?"

Ignoring the protests from his friends Remus took out his wand from his inside robe pocket and 'accio'ed it.

"Thank you."

    It was almost sweetly that she took her wand from Remus. She turned and looked at the soap covered walls and waved her wand around until it was all dry. She winked at Severus than turned towards her newly found enemies.

"Run"


	3. Careful in Love

A/N: GRRR my computer crashed, and my itunes and all my files are gon! so thats why its taken me awhile toupdate, i just got my computer working again. Heres something to bite on as I rewrite the next chapter:  

 

 

  Every time Lily looked out of her window, she could see the large brick house on Spinners End in the distance. The sight of it made her shudder, not because it was the housing of her ex-best friend, Severus Snape, but because she knew the type of people it contained.  She closed her eyes as she remembered the story that Severus had once told her on one of their days in the woods. Eileen Snape had been almost beautiful in her younger years, and  had fell madly in love with Tobias Snape at the ripe age of 19. Their ‘love at first sight’ was beautiful, and they had a baby boy in 1960, two years after their marriage. But, (this part she had not been told, but had gathered over the years) the relationship was not a lasting one, and it had fallen apart. Tobias had lost his job of 8 years to a ‘newbie’ and had become severely depressed. That was when he first became an abusive husband, and father.  
That was why Lily was careful in love. She had seen pictures of how happy the Snapes had been, and so in love with each other, it was a relationship every girl hoped to see. But, alas, fate took hold. ‘While Lily still believed in love, she thought it foolish to get married solely based on it. She wasn’t a prude, or a slut for that matter. She had had a few boyfriends, none that had lasted too long, and dreamed about falling in love as much as the next girl. She just happened to think about the future, maybe more than she should have.   
  
And true love, she just didn’t quite comprehend. 

 

 

A/N i know its not very good, but its really just some background knowledge for ya.  



	4. Summer before 7th

 

Lily Evans was, not only a morning person, but a night owl. She had had company over last night and had stayed up with them until roughly 11 o'clock. Then she went upstairs and finished her charms essay that she had been lagging on since she got home, and fell asleep at almost one.

When the birds began to sing, and before the sun began to rise, she woke and made herself some Darjeeling tea which she did not finish. And began her day with reading the book her father had left on the cofee table the night before.

The problem with being both a morning person and a night owl was that the lack of sleep eventually catches up with you. For instance, on that particular Summers day, Lily had been so relaxed cuddled up with her book, that even after she had made her way outside to where she could here the hustle and bustle of the town, she managed to drift off into a light sleep where she dreamt of the captain of the Chudley Cannons saving her from the Acromentula, which turned out to be only the captain's boggart. In her dream, she was laughing. But the sound of yelling woke her up. Petunia had come home, and had evidently asked something of her parents.

Petunia was in love with Vernon 'Walrus' Dursley, a particularly boring man just a few years older than Petunia, who sold drills. Now, her parents tried not to interfere with the Petunia/Vernon relationship, as though, they did not love the idea, Petunia could have done worse.

So Lily wondered what could possibly had been said. Until she overheard everything.

" _DROPPING OUT? PETUNIA AFTER ALL THAT YOU'VE WORKED FOR, YOU'RE DROPPING OUT?"_

**"Mum, please stop shouting! The neighbors have already gotton their earful!"**

" _Yes well they'll certainly wonder why you dropped out of the University! You'll be the talk of the town"_ That would probably be the only thing keeping Petunia from dropping out. Gossip.

" ** _Mum, please! It's not dropping out! I'm transferring! It would be so much easier, so nice to be closer to home!"_**

" **YOU MEAN CLOSER TO THAT-- _THAT_ \---"**

"Walrus?"

Both pairs of eyes turned towards the youngest Evans, who stood hiding a smirk by the doorway.

"This is none of _your_ concern. From what you've said it doesn't even sound as if you'll be going to college." Petunia glared. _Right, place it on me, not that they're even_ is _a wizardry college._

"Lily, please, _stay out of this one"_ Her mother pleaded desperatly. Lily rolled her eyes, and while she retreated into the living room, she was sincerely tempted to grab a bag of popcorn and watch to see how her sister was going to convince her mother.

"Mum," Petunia said, in a quieter, sensual voice, "please, look, I know that Oxford is a good school, but-"

"Oh, honey, Oxford is _the best_ school. You had so many opportunities there!"

"But, mum, college hardly matters to me," Mrs. Evans looked like she was ready to have a heart attack.

"Hardly... _hardly"_

_oooh Petty, that was_ not _the right move._ Lily almost giggled.

"I just want to be able to live with Vernon, and have a child, maybe two"

_And spend your day cleaning and spying on the neighbors, and cooking for your fat lump you'd call your child. Poor kid._

"And Aston is a good school! Vernon says the teachers are amazing, and the classes...."

"But this is _Oxford_ , Petunia, I thought you dreamed of being an entrepruneur, one day."

"Mum, I'm being realistic!"

And so it went on for hours. back and forth, neither backing down. Lily began to get bored and began to read the book she had started earlier that morning. She had just gotten to the part where the murder was being rapped up, when she caught a snippet of conversation.

"Mum, Vernon feels the same way, he wants to get to know you as well! Guess what he did?" Obviously very excited, Petunia was probably bouncing on the balls of her feet, or cleaning .

"What, did he do, Pet?" Mrs. Evans was obviously exhausted, worn out from arguing with her eldest daughter.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs.Dursley own a few summer houses down in Godics Hollow and..."

" _And?"_

"They've invited us to stay for them the rest of the summer!"

_Ummm, what?_

"Petunia! That's very lovely, and err, quite unexpected."

"So you'll come? Please,it would be rude to turn down the invitation.."

"And this is for _all_ of us? Your father and _sister_ included?"

"Well, err, I was thinking that Lily might like to stay at a friends house. She wouldn't know anybody there and it wouldn't be much fun for her"

_Of course not. And I'll make sure to make arrangements to be at a friend's for the wedding as well._

"Petunia, don't you think that Lily should get to know Vernon as well?"

" _No,_ mum, we don't want him getting suspicious when he sees her doing homework _with a quill,_ and _on parchment."_ Mrs. Evans simply groaned. It was a good point,and she couldn't argue. 

"Fine. _Fine_. We'll talk to your father about this when he gets home.Lily?"

Lily walked into the room, attempting to look innocent.

"You heard, I assume" Breaking her composure, Lily nodded.

"I'll write to Mary, she said I could visit her if I wanted. She'll be pleased."

"You're sure...."

"Defniitly, I've seen enough of wa- _vernon,_ to last me a life time" And she ran up the stairs before sister or mother could say or do anything else.

***************************************************

Mary,

How's your summer been? Mines been as boring as always. Did you see in the prophit? New DADA teacher, this one seems like a wuss, but you never can tell, remember Professor Letitbe?  Anyway, how's little Max? Is he excited about his first year at Hogwarts? I hope he's a Gryffindor! Anyway, guess what? My sister's ~~walrus~~ boyfriend invited the family to go to Godrics Hollow for the summer. Guess what else? I'm not included in the invite! SO i desperately need a place to stay for a bit. And as my best friend it is your duty to rescue thy maiden in destress and taketh int thee home.

See you soon?!

Lily 

********* 


	5. Leaving

_Lily!_  
  
It’s so great to hear from you! Of course you can stay here! Mum’s already setting up your room. She said you can come as early as next saturday! (I wanted you to come earlier, so you would have less time to spend with your pig of a sister--  


or horse, Lily thought to herself--  


_but my mother thought it would be best if you spent some time with your family first_   


Lily cringed at this. Not seeing Petunia for nearly a year was perfectly fine with her, but Lily had missed her parents. After she returned home it was always tears and hugs for the first few days. They would watch movies and play charades, like they had when Lily and Petunia were younger. (Petunia even joined in with the festivities sometimes.) But after the excitement died down, usually around the second week, Lily would catch up with old friends from Primary school who had also returned for the summer, and then usually hang out with Mary or Eliza. She didn’t want to stay at home when Petunia was there, so usually they would divvy the time up. This summer though, would be different. Lily would leave for Mary’s, and Petunia would get their parents all to herself.  Lily sighed and returned to the letter.  


_Usually my mum would just come and get you, but the auror department is always calling her, even on days off. I suppose we should be thankful that she’s just the departments ‘Appointed On-Call Healer’ and not actually in battle. Or did I not tell you? Mum's been promoted. Now whenever the aurors are fighting, she’s called on to stand by and take care of the injured. Moody says its because she was originally in auror training that they chose her. She’s got a whole bloody staff!_  
    Remember to apparate here around noon on Saturday!  
  
With Love,  
  
Mary

And so it was set. Lily spent the week packing and spending time with her parents.  Petunia had been more horrid than ever. Lily supposed it was because Vernon had found one of her old Hogwarts books. It was very easy to cover up at first. She told him it was simply a fiction book she had bought in London. Lily was a wonderful liar, and Vernon believed her story easily. But then he asked her where he could find a copy (for his bosses daughter,who, though he did not approve, was interested in such things). Lily inwardly groaned and told him the truth. That she got them at Flourish and Blotts. He said he had never heard of it. Lily smirked and replied that some people found it hard to find. Petunia glared and ushered her sister away. 

     Saturday came. It was a rainy summer day, the sun shined bright behind heavy, dark clouds, and the sound of the rain on the leaky roof of the Evan's household was quiet enough, and loud enough, to irritate Petunia. Mr. and Mrs Evans dreaded days such as this. When their daughters were younger, these particular days were full of havoc. Their youngest daughter would see the rain, give a squeal of joy, and run outside to play in the mud. 

The oldest daughter would walk around inside all day in a huff. The rain would start and stop, as it often did in Summer, and so would her complaints. She would sit on the couch, and complain that their was nothing good on the telly. She would listen to music on her cassette player and complain that the rain was to loud. When the rain stopped, she would go outside, turn around, and angrily march back into the house, complaining that her hair would get messed up if she went out in this weather.

 

_Thank G-d (Or JKR) that Petunia isn't the main character in this story._

But today was different. Lily had yet to go out in the rain, and Petunia was beaming as if it was announced Christmas would be all year round. When it came time for Lily to leave, both she and her parents stood in the living room.

"I'll right to you every day" Mrs Evans said tearfully

"And how would you send it Mum?" Lily asked playfully, trying to hold back tears of her own.

" _Well_ , I'll just have to keep them until you send that owl of yours with my letter! _Which_ , by the way, I expect to get at least one every few days." Mrs Evans then pulled her daughter into a rib cracking hug. Lily melted into her mothers grip, knowing that she would miss the smell of flowers that always lingered on her mum's clothes. Lily pulled out of the hug, but her mother wasn't ready to let her daughter leave yet. She put her hands on each of her daughters cheeks.

"We are _so_ proud of you, your father and I. You have grown into an amazing woman. I'm sure your an amazing witch. I may have only seen you do magic a few times, but its amazing. Do you remember, when you were younger, you used to jump in piles of leaves, bu the pile would explode before you jumped--"

"Because I had watched kids do it on the televison so many times, I saw it happen before i landed--"

"And you made it happen." Lily couldn't take the way her mother was looking at her anymore. She turned away and walked to her father, engulfed him in a hug, and let her tears slide down her face. "We love you." Her father said. And it was all she needed to hear.

"Where's Petunia, Liam?" Mrs Evans questioned her husband.

"Shes left for Godrics Hollow already, I think" He replied, looking very uncomfortable and equally upset. Mrs Evans shook her head and looked so forlorn, that Lily had to speak up.

"I said goodbye this morning, Mum. She said she had to go ahead of you guys to set up" _Lies_

Mrs. Evans nodded. And before anything else could be said, she apparated to The Saltbox.

 

A/N Okay, guys here it finally is! chapter 4! short, but chapter 5 is already in the writing, and I'm actually going to try and have it up sometime today, if I dont get my laptop taken away. I'm really sorry about the long wait. My computer crashed, and then finals, and getting ready for graduation. Too much stuff.

Okay to answer your questions.

That little blurb that seems random was me having writers block and feeling bad for not updating. Its really not important, just some badly written background.  

blue_jeans , if you go back to either the first or second update you'll see that in my author's note i put that  it was only a prologue, and that the rest of the story would be in seventh year.

Thanks for reviewing! 


	6. In The Saltbox

 

"Lily! Thank goodness! I thought you said you would be here at noon!?" Lily Evans had apparated just outside of The Saltbox, her friend Mary's home, to see her friend sitting outside, looking slightly anxious, knitting. Before she could take in anything else, Lily was engulfed in a tight hug, and could see nothing beyond Mary's dark, curly hair.

"Calm down Mary! I'm only five minutes late!" Lily said, giggling, happy to see her best friend.

"Yes, well, you can never be to carefull these days" Mary said grimly, suddenly looking as if she hadn't slept in months. Obviously she had been reading too much prophet. Her mother being on duty all the time wasn't helping much either. Liy brought her friend in for another hug, and they both relaxed.

Lily stepped back and took a long look at Mary, still holding on to her arms. Mary was about 5'6'' with dark shoulder legnth curly hair. freckles were splattered across her whole face, gathering at the nose. She had a round, pretty face and a giggle that could warm a heart instantly. She had been dating Rob Castawark, a Ravenclaw who had graduated the year before, since 5th year. They were deemed the cutest couple at Hogwarts. It was rare to see Mary without a smile. Or at least it had been

"Come on! I'll show you to your room!" Mary said suddenly, brightening up for the sake of her friend.

"Mary!" Lily laughed. "I've been here practically every summer since we met! You'd think I'd know where I'm staying!"

"Well- actually, your not staying in the usual guest room. There was a bit of a--err-- mishap." Mary wouldn't look in Lily's eyes, thought Lily could still see a glint of a smile in them.

"Mary Macdonald, what did you do?" Asked Lily playfully. She new how her friend could get with household spells. Their dormitory still hasn't recovered from the last incident.

"Nothing..nothing at all! I was simply attempting to straighten the bedspread and the spell got a bit, well, it didn;t quite go right" She said offhand.

"But we called someone to fix the toilet! They'll be here next week!" Mary said glancingtoward a window on the second story.

"The toilet! I thought you said you were fixing the bed! Oh, Mary" Lily said in a falsely stern voice. Mary only laughed. Sometimes Lily thought her friend screwed up spells on purpose. It seemed fun to her.

Lily thoughtfully observed the house. It was exactly as she remembered. A dark maroon roof that slanted down to the back. In the front yard there was a garden larger that the whole house, it took up most of the front yard. Lily could remember Mary's mother once saying,

_"Most people have their gardens in the back of the house. Now, that just seems selfish to me. Why let all that beauty go to waste, only being seen by a few people? I keep my garden in the_ _front of the yard, vegetables and all! That way everyone can enjoy it!" Pride had always shone upon her face whenever she talked bout the garden._

In the back of the house, there was mostly green grass and Tall trees. A hammock was tied  between to oaks in a corner, A magical tire swing ( Goes higher and higher, and won't break the branch!) tied to a birch tree. There was a small pond filled with plimpies and ramoras (which Lily believed to be illegaly bought), and some rather large goldfish.

Inside the house, which was suspiciously larger than it would seem outside, was the most magnificent kitchen Lily had ever laid eyes on. The marble cabinets were magicaly enhanced to protect themselves, so you could cut right on them (though you might want to wash it down first.) the stoves (there were two) burned to the exact desired temperaure almost immediately. And the refrigerators and cabintes were brimming with freshly made and freshly picked food. It was simply perfect.

The next room was Lily's favorite. Predictably. The library. In the far off cornor was a chalkboard. If you wrote on it a desired book, it would tell you exactly where it is, or, if it was not present in the library, which bookstore you might find it in.

As they passed the room to go up the stairs, Lily grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner at the Macdonald's was never very dull. Mr and Mrs Macdonald had two younger boys, twinns, who would be starting their first year when Mary and Lily start their seventh. Both were insanely over energetic, and never failed in spilling something. They were now only allowed to drink water whenever there was a quest at the table (fortunate for Lily, as she sat next to Josh, who, while might not be as loud as his twin, certainly made up for it in his clumsiness).

Tonight they were being served potroast and potatoes ( _A/N I"m not one for how food is normaly served, so please excuse me if potroast is terrible with potatoes)_ Lily however, had become a vegetarian when she was six, after she and Petunia had seen a bird crash into a window, flutter, and die. It had originally been Petunias idea, but Petunia gave up on it in less than a week. Lily, however, stood her ground, after Petunia told her that Lily would never last without eating meat, she stubbornly swore to never eat meat again.

Mrs Mcdonald made  Lily vegetable, chicken-broth free, stew that tasted simply amazing (and stew is very hard to make good!)

Soon the whole table was laughing. Mr Mcdonald  told a story about a funny client he had today, who , upon entering the store, asked where the loo was. Mr Macdonald pointed towards the WC, but it turns out that the client was actually looking for a man named Lou, who often worked at the shop. Mr Macdonald was so surprised, that he laughed so hard, and the client ran out the door.

Stories and jokes were shared and laughed at. Even Mrs Macdonald, who must have a grim job,managed to find a few enjoyable moments from work to share.

After dessert (Key lime pie, with more pie that lime), the boys were sent to bed, and Lily and mary ascended the stairs as well, yawning and tired from lauging so hard. They washed up, and went into their respective rooms. Lily sat by the window for a few minutes, marveling at the glorious way the stars seemed to shime when there was no moon. Each star twinkling, saying hello. Stars, thought they may falter and fall, never seem to be mad, or sad,or angry. They always shined brightly, giving the soul a warm feeling. Lily soaked it up before lying on her bed, got comfortable in the covers, and took out her book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

A/N Okay! so this was really just a filler chapter, with too much information, and not alot of good writing, sorry if it confuses you!

A/N EDIT WHOOPS! i added this document to my memcP thingy, but not to the story! sorry for the delay!


End file.
